


Livin' On A Prayer

by FandomP0wer (P0werToTheFandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pain, Song Lyrics, Song fic, assistance?, dean and cas are buddys, focuses on dean and cas, pov 3rd maybe, running out of tags, sam is somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/FandomP0wer
Summary: Song Fic: Livin' On A Prayer.The first time Castiel saw Dean wasn't in hell, it was when Dean was still a child, and the first things he learned about the Winchester family is that John Winchester is not a nice man.Trigger Warning: Referanced Abuse, Implied abuse.(Do NOT read is this is triggering for you.)





	Livin' On A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, any of it's character, or anything else. I also do not claim to own it.
> 
> Trigger warning: Referenced abuse, Implied abuse, I think that's it...  
(Do not read if you're not sure about it, better safe than sorry)

**Tommy used to work on the docks, union been on strike he's down on his luck it's tuff, so tuff**

  
Dean comes back to the motel from the latest hunt he went on. Sam had to stay behind this time due to the flu.  
"Sammy?" His mouth twitches when Sam doesn't answer.  
John has been railing on him lately, and told him to get in the program or leave. All he wants to do right now is crawl under the covers and never come back out. But Sam is more important.  
John went to the bars right after the hunt, and Dean wishes that his Dad could just see what his drinking is doing to them when he gets back from the bars. Bruises litter Deans body from the beating over the past few days.

As long as he can protect Sammy everything will be fine. He can take the beatings, he can take the abuse. Just keep Sammy safe.  
"Dean?" He hears his brothers voice. Instantly Dean is by his side.  
"How you doing?" He holds a hand to Sam's forehead. "You're burning up."  
"I threw up." Sam whines. He's only 10, he should be going to the doctor to feel better instead of lying in bed hoping he'll get better soon. "When can we leave here?"  
"Soon, Sammy, I'm going to take you to the doctor." Dean promises his brother. "As soon as Dad gets home I'm going to take you to the doctor, he'll make everything all better."  
"Really?" Sam mutters, being soothed by Dean's presence, is already falling back asleep.  
"Yeah, I promise, Sammy." Dean tried not to get choked up. What if one of these days Sam gets really, really, sick and the doctor can't make it all better? He hardly has enough money to feed Sammy, so he skips meals as it is. But what about medicine? Sammy needs medicine, he needs to go see a doctor.  
Slowly, while waiting for his father to come back, Dean drifts off to sleep.  
Dad walks in and Dean jumps awake.  
"Dad, Sammy is sick." Dean rubs his eyes.  
"Th'n teek care'f 'em." Dad drunkenlly slurs.  
"Dad, he's really sick."  
"Sh't up, Dean." John backhands Dean. "If yeer so fuck'n worri'd go get'em medeesin, he's fiinne."  
"Y-yes, sir." Dean keeps his stiff posture.

**Gina works the diner all day, workin' for her man, she brings home her pay for love, for love**

Castiel is doing what Angels do, their job. Fight your fallen brethren, play nice with the higher ups...

On occasion he's allowed to watch after a human charge. Today is different though. One of his sisters, a guardian angel specifically, asks him to watch over her charges for the day. Castiel is overjoyed with learning that he has this task today. He instantly flies to meet his charges.  
_Dean and Sam_. Castiel learns their names, and quickly feels for the children. Their father abuses the brothers. They're hunters, and right now the younger brother is sick.

_Flu it seems._  
Castiel watches as the father backhands the boy Dean. Righteous fury fills Castiel's form and he wishes he could smite that lousy excuse for a father, but that is not his job.  
He watches as the child tends to his brother, occasionally glancing at his drunken father who is at this point passed out.  
"I promise you'll be okay, Sammy." Dean sniffles, while brushing the hair from Sam's eyes.  
"Dean." The younger brother whines. "I don't feel good."  
"I know, Sammy." Dean is crying now. My heart twists in pain for them. "Go back to sleep."  
"Mmm." Sam curls in on himself and goes back to sleep.  
"God, my mom said you listen... and I don't know if it's true or not." Dean is praying. "But I'm desperate. My brother- he's sick." Dean sobs quietly. "Please, please god if you're even real help him."  
Quickly, I step over to the younger child, touch his head and heal him. Then I go over to the older boy, Dean, and pat his shoulder.  
_Father, please let them be alright._

**She says we gotta hold on to what we got it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not we got each other and that's a lot for love, we'll give it a shot**

Sam and Dean are singing 'wanted dead or alive' on their way to a last ditch effort to save Dean's soul from hell.  
Castiel is sitting in the back of the Impala, neither of the brothers know he's there. Castiel has been spending more and more time watching over the brothers.  
Castiel knows that they will not save Dean's soul, and he knows how much pain it is going to cause Sam. He's watched these brothers grow up. Day after day he's seen them struggle and fight.  
Castiel saw the nights when John would slip into their room and tell Dean not to make as sound unless he wanted Sammy to take his place.  
Castiel saw the nights Dean wanted to end it all, but thought of what would happen to Sammy if he was gone.  
Castiel saw the moment Dean gave up trying to survive.  
And each moment killed Castiel on the inside.  
_Father, what do you have planned for these brothers? Why must they experience this pain?_

**Oh, we're halfway there, wow livin' on a prayer, take my hand we'll make it I swear, wow livin on a prayer**

Castiel is fighting all of hell to get to Dean to free him.  
"Help me." Dean's cries echo in Castiel's mind.  
When Castiel reaches the elder Winchester brother it's to late, a seal has been broken.  
No matter to Castiel, he came here to save this soul, and he will save it.  
"Come on." Castiel takes Dean and holds him tightly as he fights his way out of hell.

**Tommy's got his six string heart, now he's holdin' in, when he used to make it talk so tuff, it's tuff**

"You don't believe you deserve to be saved." Castiel's face is etched in Dean's mind forever. His words are stuck like a bad song in Dean's mind.  
_No, I don't deserve to be saved. I wish like hell that they would have left he there to rot. I'm the worst human in the world. And now... an angel for fucks sake drags me out of the pit?_  
_How can any of this be real..._

**Gina dreams of running away**

Castiel is talking to a fallen sister Anna.  
"I'm thinking about rebelling." He is insecure. Everything he's ever known is here.

**she cries in the night tommy whispers baby it's okay, it's okay**

Dean and Castiel are Castiel is broken and confused.  
"I'ce caused a lot of pain here on earth... but I devistated heaven... I vaporized thouhsands of my own kind... I can't go back."

"Because of all the angels you killed."

"Because I'm afraid I might kill myself."

**We gotta hold on to what we got it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not we got each other and that's a lot for love we'll give it a shot**

Dean and Castiel don't judge each other when they can't talk about certain things.  
Dean wishes Cas would let up on asking about how John treated him.  
Castiel wishes Dean would let up on asking him about heaven.  
"Dean, I know John abused you." Castiel is the first to break. "I'll tell you about heaven if you'll just admit that your father hurt you."  
"Cas, I was protecting Sam, Dad didn't mean any of it." Dean refuses to look the angel in the eyes.  
"The nights he slipped into your room and-"  
"Cas." Dean cuts him off with a sharp tone. Tears glisten in the hunters eyes as he tries to get the memories out of his head. "Nothing happened."  
"In human terms, he molested you, Dean." Castiel's voice is soft. "You were a child and he should have known better."  
Dean is silent, not wanting to voice his thoughts.  
"You think it was your fault." Castiel is shocked.  
Dean shakes his head in defeat. 

"I didn't say no."

**Oh we're halfway there, oh wow livin' on a prayer take my hand and we'll make it I swear**

Dean meets Cas in the Impala. Sam if at the library.  
"Tell me about heaven." Dean watches the blue eyed angel with cautious eyes.  
"What?" Castiel tenses up slightly.  
"Dad hurt me, a lot." Dean becomes uncomfortable at his own words. "It was a shit thing to- to... do _that_ to anyone, much less your own kid."  
"Heaven was... complicated."  
"We have all day, Cas."  
"When my father, God, left heaven it was chaos." Castiel begins with a shuddery breath. "Angel's were killing each other over the fact that there was no one to lead them anymore. I had to kill my sister to stay alive."  
"Son of a bitch." Dean's voice is low.  
"My sister was yours and Sam's guardian." Cas look at him with sad eyes.  
"What?" Dean looks confused.  
"She was tasked with guarding you two... and I killed her." Cas looks away in shame.  
"Hey," Dean's voice draws his attention back. "You're family, and we still need you... it doesn't matter what you did or will do. Family is family."

**Oh wow livin on a prayer, Livin' on a prayer**

It's a bloody battlefield, Sam is struck down, next Dean. Castiel is the last one standing.  
He is silent, standing over his charges bodies. In the war of heaven and hell who can win?  
His mind goes back to the day he saved Dean from the pit, the moment he fell in love with Dean, the moment he realized he would die for him.  
Now, he's left standing with the man he would die for dead before him.  
He's left standing with the man's brother, whom he was told to protect at all costs.  
He's left with two dead brothers, two brothers who brought him to life, two brothers who taught him how to live, how to love.

He's left standing here with only one option.

**Oh we gotta hold on ready or not you live for the fight when that's all that you've got**

Castiel fights his way back through hell, this time he won't be to late, this time he is going after the two men who taught him about humanity, this time he knows why he's going in. And if he can't save them he will not be coming out.  
"Back for your pets?" A demon blocks my path.  
"Move, or I will smite you." he warns with a growl.  
"So adorable, you think you can get by me." Several more demons surround the angel.  
Castiel starts fighting through them, smiting them as he can.  
A horde or demons get him down and hold him there.  
"What are you willing to lose for your pets?" The original demon sneers in my face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Let's make a deal."

**O** **h we're halfway there, oh wow livin' on a prayer take my hand and we'll make it I swear oh wow living on a prayer**

Dean and Sam awaken on the bloody battlefield with a traumatized Castiel watching over them.  
"What happened?" Sam is the first to speak. "I thought we were dead."  
"I saw Sam go down." Dean is putting two and two together. "Cas, what did you do."  
"I rescued you from the pit." Cas answers simply.

**Oh, we're halway there, oh wow livin' on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear, oh wow livin' on a prayer**

The brothers keep pressing Cas for answers, he always deflects them with "what's done is done' and "it is none of your concern."  
Castiel is peaceful in his decision, he knows that what he did was right...  
Two wings in exchange for two brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.(Even if you just skipped the story and read the notes, you're reading this so that counts.)  
I'm open to suggestions, I've been out of writing for a while and need to re-hone my skills.


End file.
